911
by Simon Seville
Summary: This is to anyone who lost someone due to the 9-11 attack. Yes, this is an actual story.  ps the chipmunks live in New York for this.


**Hey everyone. I decided to write a story for everyone who lost someone due to 9-11. It's been 10 years since the incident, yet it left a major impact.**

**This is dictated to anyone who lost a loved one via the twin towers, plane crash, the pentagon, firefighters, polices and anyone else who help in 9-11. God bless you all.**

**_page brake_**

_September 11 2001 8:20 am_

Everything was normal. Everything was the way it should be. My dad had gone to work at the World Trades Center, and I had my two brothers by my side. Everything was the way it should be. Just your average Tuesday.

"Class, please get out your crayons! We're going to draw pictures of our favorite food today!" My pre-school teacher, Ms. Philips told everyone. "Simon, will you please pass out the paper?"

My little brother stood up to get the paper from the teacher. One all the paper was passed out we all started to draw our favorite foods.

Theodore, my other brother started to draw a picture of chocolate. Simon was working on drawing a bunch of grapes. Of course, Simon would choose something healthy. I on the other hand started to draw a big bucket of candy and a bag of sugar! Yum!

_September 11 2001 8:30 am_

United Airlines Flight No. 175 was soaring flawlessly through the air. Everything seemed the way it should be. Some people were reading. Some were napping. Others where just waiting for landing.

Some people started to stand up. Nothing unusually there. They started walking to the front of the plane. No one was concerned. Everyone was minding their business.

When these people got to the front of the plane is when things started to change. Two men took control over the plane. The pilots were being held down against their will.

_September 11 2001 8:40 am_

"Okay everyone! Crayons down! It's time to share what you've drawn." Ms. Philips said. "Who would like to go first?"

A bunch of students raised their hands! I, being the awesome one had my hand high up in the air waving it around waiting to share my picture.

"Alvin, would you like to go first?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly as I ran to the front of the room. "I drewed a picture of a bucket of candy! Then I putted a bag of sugar next to it!" I said pointing to the contents on the paper.

"That's a very good drawing, Alvin." My teacher complimented.

"I know!" I said while sitting back down next to my brothers.

_September 11 2001 8:45 am_

Passengers were alarmed. Right before them were the World Trade Centers. The passengers knew that that something was terribly wrong. Were they going to crash into the south tower?

_September 11 2001 8:46 am_

I heard a crash. And then boom! I looked out the window of my class room. There was a fire! It was coming from the World Trades Center! What was going on? My teacher was looking out the window also. A bunch of us ran up to the window to see what was going on.

I couldn't believe what was happening! This day had just gone from being normal, to being a scary event. My brother Theodore grab on to my arm and squeezed it.

"I-is Dave gonna-a be o-okay?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Um… I dono… Um… Simon, which building does Dave work in?" I asked my smarter brother.

"The north tower. It's the one that hasn't been hit." He said somewhat relived.

I don't blame my brother. So long Dave is safe, that's all I care about.

"Students, I think it would be best if we all went back to our desks." Ms. Philips said nervously.

We all obeyed. None of us said a word.

_September 11 2001 9:00 am_

Our teacher told us all not to worry. She told us that everything was going to be all right. She told us to go back to coloring.

"What do you think Dave is doing?" Theodore asked me.

"I dono. But I just hope he's okay." That's all I could think of. What else could I say?

"Do you think it was an accident?" Theodore questions me again.

"I guess."

"What do you think Simon?" Theodore asked turning to him.

"Maybe. I'm not sure Theo."

"Don't you think they should apologize then?" Theodore asked looking up at both of us.

"Theodore, the people are dead. They can't apologize." Simon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Theodore looked up at me and Simon with petrified eyes. I couldn't blame him. The thought of all those people dying on the spot like that is scary.

_September 11 2001 9:03 am_

Another crash was heard. Once again, we all ran up to the window. The north tower had been crashed into! My dad worked in that tower. Theodore's eyes started to swell up with tears. Dave might be dead! What if that plane had hit Dave's office? What if a fire burned him alive? At that moment, I felt Theodore grab onto me as tight as he could. He buried his face into my shirt. I couldn't help but cry either. Simon also leaned his head onto my shoulder. Tears were flowing out of his eyes also. Words will never be able to explain this moment.

Our teacher came by our sides. She got down next to us and started to tell us that everything is going to be alright. I knew she was just telling us that. Everything is not going to be "alright". Everything is over! This day started out so normal, only to have it crushed by a plane running into my daddy's building!

_September 11 2001 9:37 am._

Another plane crash! A place called the pentagon was hit! Our teacher just told us. What else is going to go wrong today? Is this an accident, or is this on purpose? Do people want to kill other people?

"Ms. Philips? Are the plane crashed on purpose?" I asked.

She said nothing. She just started at me for a few minutes. It was almost as if she didn't know what to say. It was like she was debating on whether to tell me the truth or not. Why can't she tell me?

"Alvin, this is no accident. I'm going to leave it at that." She said before walking off.

_September 11 2001 9:59 am_

I can't see anything out our class room. Everything is covered in dust! Rumbling is heard. It feels like we are in an earthquake! Was there another plane crash?

I looked out the window again. The south tower is gone! Did the south tower burn to the ground? Did it fall? Everyone looks toward Ms. Philips hoping for an answer. She doesn't give one, but she walks away instead. She tells us to sit down.

We all obey again. This day has been the worst day ever! No one could have predicted that this would happen. Today was supposed to be normal. It wasn't. It was the opposite.

Some many questions were running through my head, yet I didn't have any answers.

_September 11 2001 10:03 am_

A plane crashed into Pennsylvania! How many planes are going to crash today? I don't think this plane destroyed anything though. That's a good thing.

_September 11 2001 10:28 am_

Another rumble and more smoke and dust. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did. The north tower had fallen.

My dad! I'll never be able to see him ever again! He's gone along with the buildings. My life will never be the same every again! What will my brothers and I do? We don't have a mom! Only a dad. Do we not have parents anymore? How will we survive?

I started to cry again. My brothers and I just sat there. No of us said a word. None of us did a thing. We were too devastated to know what was going on.

**_page brake_**

Simon, Theodore, and I just sat in the class room wait to see if Dave would pick us up. It was now 3:25 and we still had no Dave.

We waited for what seemed like forever. Around 3:45ish Dave showed up.

We all ran to to him and gave him a hug! I couldn't believe it! Dave was still alive! He was unharmed and alive!

"How'd you survive?" I asked tears flowing down my face.

"I was able to get out of the building before it collapsed." Dave said hugging us crying a little also.

We got in the car and drove home. It took forever though. The streets were backed up and we were only going a mile an hour. Or at least that's what it felt like. I know that I'll never forget this day though.

911 is a number no one forgets, but 9-11 is a day everyone will remember.

**_page brake_**

**Okay! That took me 2 hours to type, but it was worth it! I really hope you enjoyed the story. (Sorry if I got some facts wrong. Ex. Like when NY schools start. I wasn't sure if they started at 8 or 9. I might even sound stupid for questioning myself.**

**Anyways, keep anybody who was in 9-11 in your prayers!**


End file.
